Where We Left Off
by s0urgrape
Summary: Lily Evans is going through a depression. She's lost her parents, her boyfriend, her friend and the world is slipping into darkness. Who better to save her than James Potter?
1. Dance Likes Nobodys Watching

Disclaimer: I own everything you don't recognize. This is purely for entertainment and fun...not for money.

Authors Note: Hey everyone. Well, this is my first fanfiction. Please excuse the length of the first chapter, I had to set a few things up, therefore it's not as long as I wish it was. Towards the end it may seem like I'm rushing into Lily/James relationship but the next chapter will explain Lily's actions. This is my fanfiction, note the word fiction, so if you have a problem with the plot/characters/ spelling/ punctuation...whatever...don't waste your time bitching about it in a review. If you don't like the story, then leave. Don't read it all and then send me a review telling me how much you hated it. It doesn't make any sense. Anyway, here it goes...

Rating: PG-13 for strong language and adult situations.

-----

The rain fell around her, sending her to a state of happiness and bliss. The two feelings came very rarely for the young girl. All she had tasted recently were the bitterness of sorrow and pain. She felt lonely, isolated from the rest of the world. Life for her had once been normal but over the past year, everything had taken a turn for the worst. Lily Evans didn't know what it was like to have a happy life anymore. She was more than sure that her life would always consist of negative feelings. Might as well get use to it now, she told herself.

Exactly a year ago, Lily Evans had lost her parents. They had been attacked by a group of Death Eaters and Petunia, Lily's sister, blamed the whole incident on Lily and her "freaky ways". This did not help Lily's pain at all. If anything, she felt as if more of the world had been pushed on to her. As if everybody saw things the way Petunia did. Lily had only one choice, turn to her boyfriend and friends for help.

Shortly after the death, maybe a month or so, Lily found out her boyfriend, James Potter, had been cheating on her for over 2 months. She didn't know who at the time but she knew the rumors were true when Lily had confronted him about it. When she finally decided to end it, he begged and groveled at her feet for forgiveness but she went on. After about 2 months, Lily discovered that Tiffany Arnolds, Lily's closest friend, had been James's secret lover and still was at the current time. They had a long and tough row about it and in the end, Lily walked away from that just as she had done with James.

In the course of the past couple of months, Lily had watched many muggle-born families and muggles oblivious to the magical world become party of another world and became non-existent in the world of the living. Hatred had been spreading quickly and the rise of the dark side had been coming for quite a long time but was somehow overlooked by the ministry. The arrival of Lord Voldemort had crushed the wizarding world and set them back greatly. Chaos and terror spread and it wasn't even safe for Lily to be alone in the Quidditch Pitch during a hard storm, but there she was...alone.

She was unaware of her very small but significant audience as she spread her arms in the air and tilted her head back, water seeping through her small black sweater. She knew she would catch a cold in her belly-baring shirt and low-rise jeans but this wasn't something she cared about. She didn't wish to change and she didn't wish to attend classes tomorrow. The weekend had been perfect. She spent her mornings sleeping, afternoons working, and evenings and nights out in the rain. As Lily began to dance, she splashed mud up on her jeans but did not stop. For once in quite a while, she began to laugh for no reason. To the on-looker, her actions made her seem almost insane but he watched as she spun around and began to laugh. This brought a smile to his lips as he remembered her laugh, her sparkle in her eyes, her loving personality but she no longer had anymore of those traits. He couldn't help but feel guilty. He had helped to destroy the beautiful young woman but hope was no yet loss he realized as her long auburn hair swung about in the air, flinging water all over the place. Not like it matted much. The ground was covered in puddles due to the excessive amount of rain that had arrived this weekend.

Lily became quite aware that someone was watching her and she knew who. He had been watching her for weeks. He sat behind her in classes and she felt his eyes burn a hole in the back of her head. He sat on the opposite side of the bench and down a bit so he could watch her without being so obvious about it. She smiled to herself as she began to swing her hair about, knowing the effect she was having. He was remembering and so was she. She remembered the good times and forgot the bad times. The happiness inside of her poured out as if it hadn't seen light in years. She felt free and she felt calm, only to come to a disappointment as she realized tomorrow it was back to her old morbid self.

Despite the depressing thought, Lily decided she wanted to see her watcher's mouth water and she pulled her sweater off, baring a spaghetti-strap black tank-top that showed off about the same amount of skin as her sweater with the exception of her arms and more of her back. Water dripped down her neck and she suppressed a shiver. Yes, she thought, she certainly was going to get sick but she wanted to see him squirm. She continued to dance, watching him from his seat in the stands. He was rubbing his temples but staring intently, watching her every move. He wanted her, but he couldn't have her.

That's how he knew things must be for a little while longer. He would try and be her friend. She needed someone and he would creep back into her skin as she would become close to him again. She would remember the happy times and he would pull her out of her depression. He would let the old Lily live again and bury this darker-sadder side of her he never wished to see again. This was his plan anyway, and he had no idea how much work it would need but he was prepared. He was willing to do anything to at least kill this side of Lily.

Lily began to remember already. Just having him around again had been lifting her dark feelings. Memories of happy times flooded her soul and she couldn't help but feel great again. Her lips tingled at the memory of their warm kisses being shared. An even wider grin played on her lips as she remembered what had happened last summer

Lily was staying with James at his flat for a while after her parents death and she had never felt so happy as she woke with James's arms wrapped around her, her head resting on his chest. She had felt a sense of peace for the first time in a while. The following week was when she ended it.

James watched as she stopped spinning and staggered for a moment, before she slipped and fell to the ground. Her laughter rang in his ears. She laid there for a second as her laughter died and James made up his mind. He was going to go talk to her. He was going to seize the rare opportunity of talking to her when she's in a great mood.

Lily watched as he made his way carefully across the fields. His black hair dripped water and she had to hide her smile. His shirt was soaked through and despite the fact that it was nearing the end of June, the cold water and cold air chilled them both. He stood next to her body and smiled weekly. She kept a stern face but nodded to show she had noticed his presence. He groaned inwardly. He would have to make the first move.

"Hey Lily," he greeted her.

"James," was the only reply he got.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Enjoying the rain. I could be asking you the same question."

"I was passing by and I saw you out here." he said lamely.

"Passing by the in the pouring rain?" Lily asked as if she didn't know he had been watching her.

"Whatever." James said with a simple shrug.

"Tell me, James, do you like that shirt?" Lily asked, knowing that he was wearing a very expensive, designer-brand t-shirt.

"I guess." James said, shrugging again. Lily smiled innocently.

"What a shame." she said. James opened his mouth to state how confused he was when his feet we kicked out from under him and he landed on the muddy ground next to a hysterical Lily Evans.

"Lily! This is a very expensive shirt." James complained.

"Shouldn't have worn it in the rain." Lily said smugly. James scooped up some mud and threw it right at her. Her stomach and top of her jeans were now covered with mud.

"Now you've done it boy." Lily said, kneeling into the mud and proceeded to rub mud all over the front of his shirt. She lost all sense of self control as she felt his muscles through the thin layer of his shirt.

James was in heaven as Lily's muddy hands ran all over his chest. He grabbed more mud and pinned her to the ground while proceeding to rub mud over her stomach and her hips, careful not to get too close to any sensitive areas.

"James!" Lily squealed, trying hard to get out of his grasp. She began to laugh as his hands roamed over a ticklish spot. His hands were all over and it felt so good. What happened today stayed in today. Tomorrow things would go back to normal. She would push him away again. Just let me have my time, she told herself.

Lily managed to get James off of her as she rubbed mud into his hair ("LILY! MY HAIR IS OFF LIMITS!" he shouted as he jumped off her.) The mud war continued on for quite a while until every part of them was covered in mud. Lily let out a sigh as she leaned back on the ground.

Tomorrow, she kept telling herself. Enjoy today because tomorrow it all goes back to normal. Only two more weeks to last through and then its summer vacation.

The voice in her head continued on and on but it slowly faded away.

-----

Please spend some time to review.


	2. Scandalous Words

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1

Authors note: Thanks for the review, blood-witch17, I'm glad SOMEONE likes my story. Hehe. Anyway, I'm hoping over 3000 words in this chapter. It's a bit ambitious for me but I'll try to get it.

Here we go.

Actually, I decided to add to the authors note as I finished this chapter. If you have not already noticed, I do not follow the books nor do I plan to. Got a problem with it? Sue me.

-------

Lily woke the next day at 5:30 like she usually did. She woke before all her other dorm-mates to avoid any confrontation of who stole all the hot water or discussion of strangest places to have a shag. Taking a quick shower, Lily dressed, dried her hair with the simple spell that Tiffany had once taught her. With very little make-up, Lily was completely ready for classes. She grabbed her bag, making sure she had all the books she would need for the day and set off to the Great Hall.

The great thing about eating at 6 in the morning, before everyone else got there, is simply the fact that no one else is there. She had the Great Hall completely to herself. She sat down at her usual Gryffindor seat and began to eat while she propped up a book against a bowl of scrambled eggs. Lily enjoyed the quiet but at times it could be quite depressing. Last night, in the pouring rain with James, had been quite fun and for a second she had debated whether or not to really forgive him. In her heart she was already there, already forgiving him and becoming his friend but her brain kept telling her it wasn't a very good idea. In all, she decided it wasn't the right time, perhaps someday.

After about 15 minutes, Lily was about to leave the Great Hall when someone else entered and she couldn't bring herself to leave. She continued to read as James Potter entered and took his usual seat. Lily lost concentration on her book but still pretended to read as she felt his eyes on her. She definitely wasn't in the same teasing mood she had been in the night before. Lily knew she hadn't been out so late last night because not only was she feeling sick but now she was incredibly tired.

James was watching her closely from his seat as he sipped on his pumpkin juice and occasionally looked away to help himself to food. He watched her as she read through her book and he knew she wasn't really reading because she had read 9 pages in 30 seconds once. He watched her as she was debating with herself whether or not to look up at him. He could play this game all day or at least until she made eye contact.

She turned her head and slowly she raised her eyes to his and he smiled softly at her. Her face remained solid, showing no emotion that she knew of. They kept staring at each other for quite a while. They had both lost track of time.

James didn't see a smile in return or even so much as a slight upturn of her lips but eh could read her emotions in her eyes. She was confused and wasn't sure of what to think. She wasn't sure whether to forgive him or not. Wait until next year, he told himself. After a long while, Lily broke eye contact and packed her book away and stood and walked out with her bag, not even looking back. Looking back was something Lily rarely does because if you look back, it messed up your thinking. When you look back you see the exact thing you didn't want to see and you begin to act on emotions rather than acting rationally. As she exited the Great Hall, she headed towards the kitchens to grab a coffee.

Usually, Lily wasn't a coffee drinker but if she wanted to get through today's classes, she needed it. Only 5 days left she kept telling her self. Everybody would be leaving Sunday and Lily would be going home to her small flat in Diagon Alley. Boy was this summer going to be great, she thought sarcastically.

The week passed uneventfully thanks to Lily's great skills in avoiding people. She had no more staring contests with James, no more evenings smothering each other with mud, no more unspoken words. The emptiness inside of her had a new kind of pain. She knew what she was missing now. She knew things could be back to normal. She could be happy again but she wouldn't allow it. Life was filled with pain, no matter which path you choose to follow. Pain and hurt were regular emotions in the journey of life and Lily would get nowhere if she didn't learn to accept it.

Perhaps that is why she was able to sleep at night in her small flat. This certainly was not home, not at the least bit but she could make it a nice vacation. Lily once heard that life without love was no life at all but she was hell-bent on proving whoever said that wrong. She would forget her love for Tiffany, her love for James, and she would start a new life. A new life with new friends and new ideas. That which does not kill you only makes you stronger.

Her thoughts led back to how much she had changed before she fell asleep the first night back at her flat. She realized how closed she had been, shutting everyone out. She had to get a grip on her life and change things around a bit again. No one can spend their lives shutting others out because they're afraid of pain. If you do so, all you will experience is a pain greater than anyone can imagine. Lily would spend the next day shopping to improve her spirits. Every girl needed a good shopping spree after a hard break-up. Her spree just came 9 months later. Then she would spend the next day looking for a job. It could be anything, just so long as it was enough to pay the rent.

Lily closed her eyes and for once in a long time, she didn't see James's face floating around in her mind. She just saw light. A light so bright that it could have blinded her, had it been real. It slowly faded and Lily found herself in a dreamless sleep.

-----

The sounds of owls brought Lily back from her deep slumber. The sun was just rising. It was probably about 5:30, the usual time Lily always got up. Three owls sat on her windowsill, all waiting with outstretched legs. One held the Daily Prophet, another a greeting from Tom (the owner of Leaky Cauldron, her current residence) and the school owl was much of a surprise to Lily. It seemed far too early to be handing out supplies list or prefect badges (perhaps Head Girl badge). Lily retrieved the news and letter from thw first two owls and sent them on their way with a small treat and payment. She untied the letter from the school owl and it flew out in a dash. She ripped open the envelope baring the Hogwarts seal and was surprised to see the Headmaster's handwriting.

_Dearest Lily,_

_Good morning, Miss Evans. At least, I hope it turns out to be one. It has come to my knowledge that you are currently unemployed and located at the Leaky Cauldron. I write to you, proposing an idea that has come across my mind. I know you wish to seek a profession in the medicine area. I have talked this over with Madame Pomfrey and she finds it a great idea, as do I._

_I propose that you spend your summer at Hogwarts, training on the many views of medicine in the wizarding world, as I'm sure you'll find it much different than muggle ways of treatment. You will have your own separate living quarters and have your freedom to come and go as you please. You will be treated as a mature adult who just so happens to be working at the school. I assure you, all the professors will treat you as such. If you wish, you can continue to stay at your current residence and just visit Hogwarts during the day. Whichever your heart desires, Miss Evans. I'm sure you could use some company during this long break and the pay is not bad at all. You will work with Madame Pomfrey to help brew small potions and learn how to administer them. While nearing the school year, you will work part-time as a Nurse at Saint Mungos._

_Please reply by tomorrow morning with your reply. Hogwarts would sure seem a lot less empty with you here. I'm afraid Professor McGonagall has left for vacation in Madrid and I'm finding things quite boring here, but please, don't let that influence your decision. I hope to see you soon, Miss Evans. I hope all is well for you._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

Lily smiled inwardly. Perhaps this summer won't be bad at all. She quickly scribbled a reply down on a piece of parchment and sent her owl to Hogwarts. She would spend her summer at Hogwarts, the only place she loved with people who truly cared. It's a shame the only one who cared was a man well over 100. Nonetheless, he was a great man and Lily was proud to be in his company this summer.

After showering and dressing, Lily made her way down to the bar and ate a quick breakfast, saying hello to Tom before heading around to the back to spend her day in Diagon Alley.

Time passed quickly and Lily had bought 3 new sets of dress robes, 4 everyday robes and some amazing jewelry. She took her bags back to her room by the time noon approached. The sun beat down heavy and Lily had to change out of her jeans into a pair of cut-off shorts and brought along a pair of sunglasses. She sat down to eat lunch in the Leaky Cauldron before she headed out to muggle London. She was in the middle of reading her issue of the Daily Prophet when someone familiar caught her eye. The Minister of Magic had stopped in for lunch and to her misfortune, he had brought along his friend and co-worker.

Mr. Potter had been Minister of Magic for 2 years now and was probably one of the worst Ministers ever to be elected and his co-worker, Mr. Arnolds, was just as blind. Both men were as high up in the Ministry as you get, and both were too ignorant to notice the rise of the dark side and Lily despised both for this. She turned back to her paper, praying they wouldn't notice her and ruin her perfect day. Mr. Potter was nothing like James. Despite James's temporary lacks of better judgment, he was nowhere near as stereotypical and rude as his father. Mr. Arnolds, also being a pureblood, was exactly the same. Both of them should have been in Slytherin.

Of course, Lily wasn't lucky enough to have a perfect day and they did indeed spot her. Both adults knew of the love triangle between the three young adults and both felt that it was very important to make sure Lily was put in her place about it. Lily was about to stand up and leave, leaving a bit of money on the table as a tip when the two men approached her.

"Young Lily Evans. It has been a long time." Harold Potter said, extending his hand. She gently shook his and then Mr. Arnolds.

"It sure is, Minister. I'm sure you've been well." Lily said, refusing to be treated as a child.

"Indeed I have." replied Harold. "I'm sure you've met Richie Arnolds."

"I guess you can say that." Lily said, nodding to Richie. "Pleasure to see you again, sir."

"Lily, Lily. Please, call me Richie." he said with a fake smile. "It's been a while since I've seen your face. Why don't I see you with Tiffany anymore?"

"Your daughter and I are not friends, sir." Lily said, refusing to call him _Richie_. "I'm sure you already know that."

"You are correct actually. She's been spending a lot of her time with Mr. James recently. You do know him, don't you?" Richie said, an evil glint in his eyes.

"What Tiffany does or who she does is no business of mine, sir." replied Lily, her emerald eyes shooting daggers at the man before her.

"James misses you dearly, Miss Evans." said Harold.

"Pity on him," Lily replied shortly, her patience running thin. "If your son knew he would miss me so much, he shouldn't have been a two-timer like his father."

"Watch what you say, Madame Evans." Harold said.

"It's no secret to anyone, Mr. Potter. Everyone knows you have another woman in your life besides the one you are bonded with."

"Miss Evans, I strongly suggest you shut your mouth about now." said Richie.

"And you, sir. As if your wife doesn't sleep around. Where do you think Tiffany gets it from?

Before either man could say a word, Lily turned on her heal and left the Leaky Cauldron, well aware of the men glaring at her. The truth hurt, and Lily didn't exactly walk away unscathed.

However, it was nothing a little shopping wouldn't fix.

------

The summer turned out uneventful. Lily spent her days working next to Madame Pomfrey and spent her evenings hanging out in Diagon Alley, meeting up with a few old friends, trying to regain old friendships. Nothing interesting happened, with the exception of the name-shattering article that appeared in Witch's Weekly a week before term started. Lily was working at St. Mungos the day she stumbled across the article.

Lily was talking with a patient before the doctor arrived, just going over regular routine when the woman made an unusual statement.

"You're the witch they wrote about in Witch's Weekly." the woman said as Lily was monitoring the dosage of medicine. Lily looked at the woman with a confused expression.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You must not have read it yet. It's just dreadful. You must have some very powerful enemies for them to get anyone to write such awful things. Here, I have my copy in my bag." the woman handed Lily a magazine and lily recognized her photo on the front. It was a picture of her walking down muggle London the day she ran into the Minis-

Oh Merlin, Lily thought to herself. Please, don't let it be about what I think it's about, she repeated in her head. She frantically flipped through the pages and found the article. An entire page was used up by a picture of Lily and James, sitting on a blanket no doubt at the Potter Manor. Lily only read the beginning of the article before she felt sick to her stomach.

**A Dirty Love Triangle**

_This week in gossip central, we tell the story of three lovers caught in a trap of love only at the age of 16._

_James Potter, son of the Minister Harold Potter, admitted to having relations with Lily Evans, a student at Hogwarts. While Potter comes from a long line of purebloods, Miss Evans is indeed of muggle heritage which disappointed the Potter family greatly. They had no idea that their son was associating with, nonetheless having a relationship with, a young woman with tainted blood. To redeem the family name, Potter began to date Tiffany Arnolds, daughter of the Minister's right-hand man. Their relationship was as perfect as a fairy tale, many who knew they were together stated. However, Evans still remained in the picture._

"_I wanted to play with her mind a little. Try and put her in her place." James Potter quoted during an interview, "She should have known that a man of my status would never get involved with a wretched mudblood as herself."_

_James also went on to state that he dumped her after she spent a whole month complaining about the death of her parents. Miss Arnolds was very happy to be able to express her love for Mr. Potter in the open._

"_That ugly whore had been doing nothing but complain from day one. 'James, can you do this...' and 'James, baby, I need help with this...' It's a wonder how that bitch passed classed anyway."_

_Miss Arnolds also went on to say..._

Tears of anger and hatred formed in her eyes. She slammed the magazine down on the floor before remembering it wasn't her copy and there was another in the room. She had to act professional.

"Many apologies, ma'am." Lily said, picking up the magazine and handing it to the woman who looked sympathetically. "I did not mean to lose my focus."

"It's understandable." replied the woman. "If you wish to spend the day sorting all this out, go ahead. I will tell the doctor you had an emergency to tend to."

"You are a great woman." Lily said, apparating out of the room and right on to the Potter estate. She was certain this would not go easily but they had ruined her name. They had ruined all the work she had accomplished over this summer and she would not let it slide. This was below the belt and it made her blood boil.

She walked towards the door, trying to gather herself. James may think she is a mudblood and Tiffany may think of her as a whore and the entire pureblood population may look down on her, but she would not lose her dignity. She would fight this head on. Everybody had her flaws, but Lily didn't go to the press about each and every fact about her old friends. It was childish and immature, not to mention cowardly.

This would not be allowed.

She knocked loudly on the door and a house elf greeted her and ushered her into the sitting room where she waited for Mr. Potter and James. She had requested they both be present. James came down the hallway, closely followed by his father.

-----

Perfect! Just over 3,000 words and posted the next day! Pretty damn good for me! Anyway, I'll try to get chapter 3 up tomorrow (more like later today). I'm a roll with this and I'll probably have most of it finished by the time dawn rolls around.

Read and review.


End file.
